Broken Glass
by carlycarter
Summary: Emily/JJ Femslash. Emily receives an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night...
1. Chapter 1

The brisk knocking at the door startled Emily Prentiss from her lonely self pitying thoughts as she lay slumped across her sofa in the early hours of the morning. At first she thought she had imagined the intrusion into her solitude. She sat bolt upright, alert, and sure enough the sound echoed again down the dark hallway.

Emily hated herself for that glimmer of hope that caused her to hold her breath in that moment. She glanced at the clock on the wall. JJ always came around this time. Always came over in the silent stillness of the night. Always, that was, before Will LaMontagne came onto the scene. Emily closes her eyes, letting the bitter-sweet memories of JJ's touch flood over her.

When she opens them again, she surveys the scene around her. She realises, with self loathing, that part of her had been sitting here in this exact spot, waiting for JJ. Knowing JJ wasn't coming, that JJ wasn't ever going to be coming to her door again. And still Emily was, pathetically, eagerly, waiting with open arms. Sitting in that same spot she always sat, barely clothed in skimpy night attire. Bottle of wine open in the table, almost empty by now, and two glasses standing tall beside it. Emily squinted as she examined the glasses, perhaps that wine had gone to her head. Why would she put two glasses out, knowing full well she would be alone tonight? Just as she would be alone every night for the rest of her life. Old habits die hard.

There was no need for two glasses anymore. JJ never visited. And JJ never knocked. Emily Prentiss knew this. And still she could not quite quell the breathless anticipation as she stood to her feet to answer the door.

Emily's heart sank as she creaked open the door. Not because it wasn't JJ standing there. She had expected as much. But because she finally realised just how desperately she had been waiting and hoping for JJ to come back to her. It was undoubtedly pathetic.

Busy in scolding herself over her stupidity, and dizzy from the effects of the wine, Emily scarcely had time to wonder what Will La Montagne was doing on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

She simply hadn't the inclination or the energy to look him questioningly in the eye. If she had, she would have seen the murderous seething rage. As it was, Emily assumed he had come to gloat over his victory.

"May I come in, Agent Prentiss?" He asked, already stepping across the threshold without waiting for an invitation.

Emily stood aside to let him in, feeling somehow in the mood for torturing herself by listening to his tales of how he had stolen JJ away from her.

Seconds too late, Emily registered the cold calculating tone in the mans voice that spelled danger.

Hastily Emily pulled her robe tighter around herself, suddenly aware she was showing far too much skin to be answering the door in the middle of the night. Too late, Emily smelled the alcohol on his breath. Or was that her own? Too late, Emily saw the gleaming metal of the knife blade in his hand.

Emily Prentiss could have overpowered him. Should have been able to over power him. He caught her off guard. She was still dizzy from the bottle of wine she drank on an empty stomach. And she found her instinct to survive, to keep breathing, was just not as strong as it used to be, not without JJ in her life.

Will grabbed her forcefully from behind, holding the cool knife blade at her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here and now." He demanded.

Emily was rendered speechless. She simply couldn't think of a reason. "Go ahead." She finally answered Will. "You've already taken everything from me."

Had she not been quite so intoxicated with alcohol she wouldn't have admitted that aloud to the man.

"I took everything from you?!" Will demanded angrily, tightening his grip, pressing that cool knife blade just a little bit harder against Emily's skin so that it drew blood.

At that moment something clears in Emily's head just long enough for her to ask herself, just what is Will doing here? Just why is he so angry? It made no sense.

"She chose you." Emily said hollowly. Not with the enthusiasm of someone who ought to be pleading for her life. With bitterness and heartbreak, softly, sadly, Emily uttered it again "She chose you." _She chose you, violent, angry, drunken man, who came to my doorstep in the middle of the night with a knife, She chose you over me._ Emily thinks to herself.

Finally, pushing her self pity aside, Emily lets JJ creep into her thoughts. JJ who had agreed to marry this man. She could not allow herself to stand here and not fight back, she had to protect JJ, to warn her about the kind of man Will La Montagne was.

"She chose me." Will acknowledges. "But she still loves you." He replied in a broken voice.

Amidst the chaos of the situation, the fear, murky alcohol induced haze, Emily's heart skipped a beat at those words. JJ still loved her? Could it be true?

It was that possibility that gave her the strength and courage to push Will LaMontagne aside, catching him by surprise with her sudden attack, and knocking the knife from his grip, and causing the both of them to come crashing to the floor.

Emily lunged for the knife, her fingers almost grasping it as she lay stretched on the floor. That's when the sound of shattering glass pierced her ears as Will smashed the wine glass on the table.

Before Emily knew what was happening, Will La Montagne was on top of her, and the knife lay out of her reach.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Will demanded. "Waiting for my Fiance? Dressed like a slut,with two wine glasses on the table."

Emily didn't know how to answer him. Yes, she had been waiting for JJ. But not because JJ was actually coming. It was all in her own head. Her heart stop beating for a moment as the realisation hit her that this crazy man may have done something to JJ. The thought of JJ getting hurt overwhelmed her with fear, caused her to divert her attention from Will. She hadn't even seen his trembling hands coming towards her grasping tightly to the piece of broken glass.

Emily cried out in surprise at the stinging burning pain as he dragged the jaggered piece of glass across her abdomen.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, Emily Prentiss." Will threatened.

As everything went black, all of Emily's thoughts turned to JJ. _Please let JJ be alright,_ she pleaded. And _please, let me have one last chance to tell her that I love her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Emily's absence the following day did not go unnoticed. JJ had to admit, she was relieved. Things had been awkward between them, since she found out she was pregnant, since she announced her engagement to Will. JJ was grateful from the reprieve of having to look Emily in the eye. Staring into those deep dark eyes and being confronted with the pain she knew she had caused was heart wrenching.

As the day went on, with no answer from Emily's phone, the concern among the team escalated. JJ found herself growing frustrated. It seemed as if Emily was deliberately playing games to get her attention. Why would she vanish just like that, causing the team to worry for her, causing JJ's heart to skip a beat as fearful glances were exchanged around the room?

Mid morning, the team decided they should send someone over to Emily's apartment. They looked to JJ instinctively, as if she would naturally be the one to volunteer to go over and make certain that Emily was alright. Six weeks ago she would have been the one. Then again, six weeks ago she wouldn't have needed to go over to Emily's place to know what was happening in Emily's life. Six weeks ago she would have come straight from Emily's place to work. Sure, they would have made certain to arrive in their own cars, at separate times. But there was scarcely a night they didn't spend together. Six weeks ago JJ wouldn't have had to ask Emily what was going on in her life, six weeks ago the two woman shared everything. These days JJ felt like a complete stranger. These days JJ felt like she had no right to impose upon Emily's privacy by going to her apartment. But JJ knew the team would not understand.

JJ carefully turned her gaze away from the others suggestive glances, relieved when Garcia stepped forward and volunteered her services to track down Emily. As the team wondered over the possibilities that could be keeping Emily from the office- Had she slept in ? Lost her cell phone? None of these possibilities seemed plausible in the least, and at the last minute it was decided, Morgan would accompany Garcia.

Garcia turned as she reached the door, exchanging a knowing look with JJ. And JJ watched in silence, thinking to herself '_I should have been the one to go looking for her_.'

….....

As they arrived at Emily's apartment, Morgan and Garcia knock forcefully on the door, receiving no answer. Morgan reached for the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He then reached instinctively for his weapon, as Garcia drew in a sharp breath.

"Wait here." He ordered her as he descended down the darkened hallway. Garcia found she could only stand still a few seconds, before hesitantly following in Morgan's footsteps. The curtains were still closed, the living room cloaked in semi-darkness. As Morgan flicked the light switch, the horrifying scene revealed itself.

Emily, lying on the floor, pool of congealed blood surrounding her. Pale skin, eyes closed, shallow, rapid breathing.

Morgan rushed to her side "Prentiss, can you hear me?" But there was no answer.

Garcia stood shocked, colour draining from her face until she appeared as pale as Emily. "Call an ambulance!" Morgan ordered her, and she fumbled with the phone, calling first the ambulance, then the team.

Then Garcia sat, with Morgan, at Emily's side. Garcia held Emily's hand as Morgan tried to slow the blood flow from wounds.

….........

JJ had not been able to see Emily since her arrival at the hospital. Emily had not regained consciousness. The team had sat vigilantly in the hospital corridor as Emily underwent surgery, JJ pacing the corridors anxiously. JJ shook her head. It all seemed so unbelievable. It was just not possible that Emily was seriously hurt. Then JJ caught sight of Morgan's blood stained shirt, Garcia's tear stained face, and suddenly it was all too real. And JJ was powerless. Now all that was left was to wait for Emily to wake up. Her condition had been deemed serious, but stable, and her prognosis was good. Hotch decided it was time for some of the team to go over and search Emily's apartment to find the monster who attacked her.

This time JJ refused to leave Emily's side. Berating herself for not going to Emily's sooner, for not realising something was terribly wrong. If something happened to Emily, JJ would never forgive herself. This event made JJ realise just how much Emily meant to her. Emily meant far too much to throw away their relationship. If Emily would just wake up, JJ would tell her so.

So consumed with thoughts about Emily, JJ almost didn't hear the briefing Morgan was giving the team in the hospital corridor. But something caught her attention. "There was no sign of forced entry. A bottle of wine, two glasses on the table. And from the way Prentiss was dressed, it was pretty clear she was entertaining someone." Morgan explained.

_Emily? Entertaining someone?_ The thought sent pangs of jealousy through JJ's entire body. She told herself she was being unfair, after all she was engaged to Will, she was pregnant with his baby. She should be happy that Emily was moving on. But she couldn't quite bring herself feel at ease. Besides, this person Emily was intimately involved with, was likely the person that hurt her. It was all such a mess, and JJ had caused it. JJ knew that things couldn't go on like this, she couldn't live pretending that Emily didn't mean anything to her. As soon as Emily woke up, JJ would tell her all of this.

JJ was so consumed by her thoughts, that she didn't even notice Reid and Morgan slip away to analyse the crime scene.

…...

"You're right." Reid agreed as he surveyed Emily's apartment. "Two glasses, the wine, Emily's attire. She was likely entertaining someone. No signs of forced entry, she likely let him in. She was expecting him."

"Him?" Morgan asked

"Uh, the UnSub." Reid replied, rolling his eyes.

"What makes you certain it was a "_him_"?"

"It's a reasonable assumption." Reid argued.

"I wouldn't bank on that. We don't even know if Prentiss is straight." Morgan replied.

This suggestion astounded Reid, having never given thought to the sex life of any of the team members, though it does not surprise him that Morgan has obviously spent some time considering Emily's sexual orientation.

"We should ask JJ or Garcia. I think girls talk about that sort of thing." Reid suggested.

"Maybe." Morgan agreed. "Hopefully Prentiss will be awake soon, then she can tell us what happened."

…..

The nurse had explained that Emily was still unconscious, and was not likely to wake until the morning. But JJ insisted in sitting by her bedside. She gently brushed stray strands of hair from Emily's face, stroking the soft skin of her cheek, and whispering that she was so sorry, that she was going to make it up to Emily.

Long after Rossi and Hotch had gone to help Morgan and Reid go over the evidence, JJ placed her head down on the bedside closing her eyes, still grasping Emily's hand in her own. She felt a familiar sense of peace descend upon her, listening to Emily's rhythmic breathing. She was almost asleep when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She jumped in fright, looking first to Emily to make sure she was still sleeping, then turning over her shoulder. Garcia was standing behind her.

"I thought you'd gone home." JJ mumbled.

Garcia shook her head. "I'm staying right here with my girls tonight." She answered, putting a protective arm around JJ. And then as she pulled away, Garcia added "I just ran into Will in the waiting room. He came to see you. I'll sit with Emily for a bit, go spend time with your fiance."


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

Garcia's words sliced through JJ's soul leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. JJ didn't want to let go of Emily's hand. Didn't want to step away from Garcia's protective embrace. There was no where in the world she longed to be other than exactly where she was. And yet a sense of guilt and obligation overcame her. Will was her fiance. It wasn't his fault that she loved Emily more. It wasn't his fault she agreed to marry _him_. It wasn't fair to leave him hanging.

JJ could not help the irritation rising inside her at the thought that Will had come to the hospital looking for her. She was an adult, after all. She had told him on the phone she was staying with Emily in the hospital. She supposed another woman might find it sweet that her fiance had come to check up on her. JJ found it insulting. And suffocating. But she pushed down that glimmer of irritation and forced herself to smile as she approached him in the hospital waiting room. Her guilt fast outweighing her irritation as she looked into his eyes and was already imagining just how she was going to tell him that things wouldn't work out between the two of them.

…..~~~.....

Garcia's phone rang, and she turned slightly away from Emily as she answered it.

"Garcia, How is Prentiss?" Hotch enquired.

"No change. JJ and I are going to stay here tonight." She informed him.

"Good idea. Let me know if you need anything." There was a silent pause, before Agent Hotchner continued. "I realise this is a personal question that crosses the boundary, But the safety of the entire team is at stake. My only interest is in finding out who did this to Emily, to ensure she is safe, that we are all safe. I need to ask you this now, because time is getting away from us, I can't afford to wait for Emily to wake up, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Garcia agreed

"I need to know everything that you know about the person Emily was seeing."

…..~~~.....

"JJ." His voice grated on her nerves, like fingernails down a black board. It caused JJ to wonder just what she had ever been thinking to find him attractive in the first place? "You shouldn't be out all night like this in your condition." He scolded her.

He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head, so that his kiss landed on her cheek. "We've talked about this, Will. Don't tell me what I can or can't do. I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid. And I'm an adult, I am capable of making my own choices."

Will took a step backwards, surveying JJ with a disapproving glance. That made JJ angry. Who was he to disapprove of her? And yet she knew that this conversation was heading down the path of all their other long pointless arguments. And it was something she has no time for, Emily needed her. She couldn't be standing out here wasting time with Will.

That was the thing that caused JJ to take a deep breath, to smile up at him, to apologise. Anything to placate him. To make him leave quietly. And quickly. JJ knew it wasn't fair. Knew she ought to have told him upfront there and then that it just wasn't going to work between them. That she didn't love him. But Will La Montagne wasn't the kind of man to accept that and walk away. And JJ just didn't have time for any of this.

"I'm sorry. I know you worry. But I'm fine here. Garcia is with me. Emily needs me, you understand?" JJ reached forward, squeezing his arm gently.

The anger dissolved from his eyes at JJ's touch. "Yes." Will nodded. "And how is Agent Prentiss?"

…..~~~.....

The question threw Garcia. She found herself flustered, stumbling over words like a nervous teenager. "I, uh, I'm sure I don't know anything, about anything, sir."

To Garcia's knowledge, the only one in Emily's life had been JJ. And as far as Garcia could tell from the look of the man in the waiting room, JJ and Emily were long over. Who was Emily waiting for that night? Garcia had no idea. She wasn't lying to Hotch about that. Emily had seemed so distraught since JJ and Will announced their engagement, Garcia found it surprising that Emily was seeing anyone at all.

"Do you know if it may have been a man or a woman?" Hotch asked. "There seems to be some suggestion that the latter may be true?"

The conversation grew more uncomfortable by the second.

"I, uh, well" Garcia looked guilty down to Emily lying helpless in that hospital bed. She owed it to Emily to tell the truth. And yet it didn't feel right, spilling personal information to Hotch like that. "I think..." Garcia began."

"Yes?" Hotch prompted her.

"You should really ask JJ about it." She finished hurriedly. Garcia could have kicked herself for saying it. The last thing she wanted to do was let Hotch know about JJ and Emily's relationship. She had been sworn to secrecy. Garcia hadn't meant '_Oh, Sir, you should ask JJ, coz that's who Emily has been seeing_. "JJ is closer to Emily than I am, she might know more." Garcia clarified. '_Closer to Emily than I am? _Another poor choice of words, Garcia reprimanded herself. "I have to go now, sorry sir. Not supposed to use mobile phones in the hospital. Goodbye."

Hastily Garcia hung up the phone, leaving Hotch extremely confused on the other end of the line.

…..~~~.....

"She hasn't woken up yet." JJ explained. "I need to be here when she does."

Will didn't waste his time trying to talk JJ out of it. He only glared at her in disapproving silence.

"I'll stay with you." He told her, smiling.

"No. That isn't necessary." JJ protested. She needed to be with Emily, really be with Emily and let Emily know she was here for her, that she loved her and was going to take care of her and make sure nothing bad every happened to her again. She wanted Emily to know that she meant everything. How could that happen with Will sitting by her side?

Before JJ could find a way to dismiss Will without causing him suspicion and another bitter argument, her phone rang. She welcomed the distraction, hastily answering the phone, turning her back on Will.

"Hotch?" She asked "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you something, about Emily." He informed her.

"Just a minute." JJ told him.

She covered the mouthpiece and turned back to Will "It's Hotch, official case information, you understand?"

Will nodded sadly, making JJ feel even more guilty than ever. Surely Will could take the hint that JJ just didn't want him in her life anymore. How much more would the man tolerate? He came second to Emily, Second to her job. He must realise on some level he meant nothing much at all to JJ.

"I'll just check on Emily on my way out." Will said quietly and JJ nodded. It hadn't struck her as odd that Will wanted to check on Emily, she was too relieved that he had said '_On my way out,_' As in, he was leaving. That was all that mattered.

JJ turned her attention back to Hotch "Sorry, Sir, you were saying?"

"I need to know who Emily may have been romantically involved with."

"No one." JJ answered too quickly. It made no sense, had Emily found someone else so quickly? That hurt JJ, even though she was the one engaged to another man. "I mean, no one that I know of."

"You sound certain of that?"

"I'm just surprised. I didn't know there was anyone in Emily's life right now."

"But there was someone recently?" Hotch finished for her.

"It ended." JJ replied.

"Who was it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" JJ demanded.

Hotch sighed wearily "I'm only trying to help Prentiss. Whoever it was may have been involved with the stabbing...." He started to explain.

"No. That relationship was over. And that person....no. They would never hurt Emily." JJ could hardly say, '_yes that person was a woman, actually, now that you mention it, that person was me, and No, I didn't stab Emily._'

Hotch lost his patience at that point. "I'm having difficulty understanding this. I'm trying to protect Emily, to make sure she is safe, as well as the team. I'm trying to find the person who hurt her, who very nearly killed her. And I expected a little more co-operation from her so called friends."

The implication from Hotch that JJ was once again letting Emily down cut deep. Of course JJ wanted to help. But Hotch didn't understand. That was a dead lead. Not relevant in the slightest. It was something that Emily hadn't wanted the team to know about. Something that could have jeopardised both their jobs. It was something that JJ knew had broken Emily's heart, and she couldn't be the one to tell the world about it, causing Emily even more embarrassment and pain.

"It was a woman." JJ answered. "I know her. And you'll have to take my word for it that she is not involved in this in any way."

Angered that JJ was refusing to answer his questions to his satisfaction, Hotch hung up without so much as goodbye.

…..~~~.....

Garcia was caught by surprise as she looked up to find Will La Montagne in the doorway of Emily's hospital room.

"How is she? Has she woken up yet?" Will enquired.

"No, not yet. Anytime now though, isn't that right Emily?" Garcia gently squeezed Emily's hand. "I think JJ went to find you, you just missed her." Garcia told him.

"Oh I found her." Will answered, as he moved closer to Emily's bedside. "It's just..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Garcia asked, concerned.

"Well, JJ is real upset. She is crying and all. And I don't know what to do to make her feel better. I wondered if you might go and talk to her? I'll sit with Emily for a bit."

"You don't have to do or say anything, Will. Just be there. I'm sure JJ appreciates that."

"I've tried. Really, I think it's like a girl thing. Please, I'd feel so much better if you could make sure she was alright."

Garcia glanced down to Emily. She hated to leave her, but it was just a few minutes. And JJ needed her too, this whole thing had been so hard on all of them. Besides, Will would sit with Emily.

"I'll just be outside if you need me." Garcia said as she stood, allowing Will to sit in her place by Emily's bedside.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you sincerely to all those wonderful people who have taken time to leave feedback, it always makes me smile to know people are reading and enjoying the fic. It inspires me to continue.

Disclaimer: Apologies in advance for this chapter. It's far from realistic. Will is just brainless, not to mention certifiably insane. JJ comes off rather fickle and callous, Emily is kinda a bit bitchy (aw but you can forgive her surely after all she's been through), and the team are just thick as bricks to not see what is right in front of their faces. But if you can overlook all that, please continue reading....

Chapter 4...

JJ took a moment before returning to Emily's room. A million thoughts were plaguing her mind. First and foremost- Emily's well being. Why was she taking so long to wake up? How long would it take for her to recover from this? Secondly- Hotch and his questions. It was unsettling lying to him. Even more unsettling was imagining Hotch knowing intimate details about the relationship between her and Emily. Thirdly- her fiance Will. JJ knew now, for certain, that baby or no baby, she could not marry him. How was she going to tell him? How would she cope with being a single mother?

Garcia's voice snapped JJ from her thoughts.

"JJ are you ok?" She asked.

JJ nodded, but Garcia was far from convinced.

"Hotch rang before. He was asking some awkward questions."

"I know, he called me too." JJ told her

"I didn't know what to say, I hope I didn't...." Garcia's voice trailed off.

"Garcia, it's ok. Emily and I never expected anyone to lie for us."

"Do you have any idea who Emily was seeing?" Garcia asked.

JJ flinched at the thought. And Garcia regretted the question immediately.

"No idea." JJ replied quickly.

The two sat in silence in the hospital corridor, until JJ asked softly "Is it totally wrong that I completely resent the thought of Emily with someone else? That I resent her for it?"

"Well." Garcia answered gently. "You are engaged to someone else. Don't you want Emily to find someone too? To be happy?"

_No_, JJ thought, _I don't want her to find someone else, I want her to be mine._ But to Garcia JJ answered "Happy? Someone nearly killed her, how is that happy? I want her to be safe."

"We all want that, JJ."

"I can't marry him." JJ blurted out suddenly.

Garcia sat, speechless.

"You're shocked." JJ told her.

"I...well. Yes, and no. I'm just not sure...." Garcia began.

"You think its too late? That Emily found someone else? That I've lost her for good and there is no way back?" JJ challenged Garcia bitterly, as if the entire mess was Garcia's fault and not her own.

"That isn't want I was going to say. What I was going to say was, this isn't a great time to go making life decisions. And that if you decide that what you want is to be with Emily, make sure it's for the right reasons. Make sure it's for real, for you and Emily both."

Though Garcia's words, and her eyes, displayed kindness and not judgement, JJ felt condemned. Felt as if Garcia was looking at her and thinking what a terrible person she was to have hurt Emily in the first place. What a terrible person she was to now be contemplating doing the same to Will. And worse, how pathetic she was to be sitting by Emily's bedside loving her so intensely when Emily had clearly moved on.

Suddenly, JJ didn't think she could go back into that room and face Emily. She turned, and glanced longingly towards the exit door.

"Come on." Garcia took her by the hand.

JJ hesitated, the desire to run and hide was strong.

"JJ, Emily needs you. If nothing else, as a friend. There will be time to work everything else out later. For now, this is where you need to be. Come."

…..~ …..

Emily felt groggy as she opened her eyes for the first time. She was overwhelmed with confusion, and aching all over. As her eyes focused, she found herself staring into the face of Will La Montagne. He was staring silently down at her with a curious expression on his face. Of all people, why did she have to open her eyes and see him? Every time she looked at him it only served to twist the knife a little deeper, reminding her once and for all that she had lost JJ for good.

"Will?" Emily managed to mumble "What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" He replied cautiously, searching her face for any signs of fear, of anger, of anything that would indicate she remembered the vicious way he had attacked her.

"No. What happened? Is JJ ok?" Emily asked.

Will sighed. All Emily cared about was JJ. JJ wasn't Emily's to care about. JJ was Will's. "I'm not sure if JJ is ok." He answered, taking pleasure in the look of concern that flashed across Emily's face. "You really don't remember a thing?" he taunted her.

Emily shook her head, too weary, confused, and scared for JJ, to notice the odd expression in Will's eyes, to even stop to wonder just why Will was sitting by her hospital bedside in the first place. All she knew was that deep in her heart was fear that something had happened to JJ. That was the only thing that mattered.

Smiling to himself, Will released his grip on the pillow in his hands. The pillow he had only moments ago been contemplating suffocating Emily with. Perhaps this would work for him after all.

He placed the pillow down on a near by chair, only moments before Garcia and JJ burst into the room.

Overjoyed to see Emily awake, JJ had run towards her, not even taking notice of Will standing in the corner of the room. It made Will wish that he had finished Emily Prentiss off once and for all as he slipped unnoticed out of the hospital and into the night.

…..~.....

Hours later, the rest of the team congregated in the hospital corridor. After interrogating Emily for an hour, it was clear she remembered nothing. She had looked to the team with confusion when they told her she had been attacked in her home, and suggested she may have been entertaining a date that night.

"Absolutely Not." Emily had informed them.

"Are you sure, you don't remember much about that night." Hotch said.

Even JJ was looking to her like she was lying. JJ of all people, who knew how completely heartbroken she was over JJ and Will's engagement. How could JJ stand there and accuse her of seeing someone else?

"I am perfectly sure!" Emily answered.

Seeing that Emily was getting agitated, and remembering the doctors warnings not to let her get upset, to let the memories resurface on their own, JJ pushed the rest of the team outside, reminding them Emily needed to rest.

…..~.....

"What do you make of that?" Rossi asked as the four men stood in the hospital corridor.

Hotch shook his head "I don't know. It's possible Emily wasn't on a date at all. It's also possible she is hiding something from us."

"What makes you say that?" Reid asked. "I didn't get that impression at all."

"It wasn't anything Emily said or did. It was JJ and Garcia. They are both hiding something. I just don't know what it is. Or why."

"The person who was with Emily that night might not be the same person who attacked her in any case. We may be looking at this all wrong." Reid announced.

"If that's the case, If Emily was seeing someone, and that person isn't responsible for this attack, then where are they? Why aren't they here at her bedside?" Morgan wondered aloud.

The four men exchanged puzzled glances. No closer to solving the mystery of the vicious attack on one of their agents, until Hotch received a message on his phone.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"They found a match to a fingerprint on one of the broken pieces of glass at Emily's apartment." He announced.

"And?" Morgan prompted. "Are you going to tell us who it is?"

"Will La Montagne."

…..~.....

Once they were alone, JJ took Emily's hand, telling her not to worry about anything, to just rest.

Emily pulled her hand away hastily. "Don't look at me like that, JJ." She said bitterly.

JJ was shocked and hurt by her tone. "Like what?" She asked.

"Like you believe I was seeing someone else. How could you think that? Don't you know..." Emily let her voice trail off, not wanting to put her heart on the line again by proclaiming her undying love for JJ.

"Emily, it's ok if you were with someone." JJ tried to make the words sound heartfelt. But the fact was, it was not ok for Emily to love someone else. It just wasn't.

"You calling me a liar?"

"Emily, no. I'm just saying, you don't remember..."

"I'm not like you JJ. I love you. With all my heart. And when I love someone, even if they have totally rejected me, it's not possible for me to run out and find a replacement just like that."

JJ felt like she had been punched in the guts. She knew Emily had a right to be bitter. She knew she had hurt Emily terribly. It was just that she had never really seen the devastation in Emily's eyes. Emily always did her the courtesy of hiding it well behind a mask. And now, for the first time, JJ received a glimpse straight into Emily's heart. JJ didn't know what to say.

"So tell me," Emily began. "Just what is it that has you all thinking I was on a date with someone anyway?"

"The doctors said we should let your memory come back on it's own." JJ answered quietly.

"I don't give a shit about the doctors. Tell me." Emily demanded.

When JJ remained silent, Emily rolled over, facing away from the blond woman "Fine then, I should have known better than to expect a straight answer from you."

"Emily please.." JJ pleaded, though she couldn't find any words to finish that sentence.

"Just get out, JJ, and don't bother coming back." Emily ordered coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Somewhat out of character at times I know, If that bothers you then don't read :) 

Sorry for the delay in updating also, hope you will still enjoy, and a big big thank you to all the amazing people who leave such wonderful feedback, you guys rock :) 

Chapter 5 

Will had not mentioned to anyone he had been at Emily's place the night she was attacked. This led the team to ask why. Was it possible that Will and Emily were together that night? This thought alone caused enough disturbance among the team. Although the thought that Will had actually hurt Emily never entered anyone's mind. He was the man JJ was engaged to, in love with, the father of her baby. It was just not possible that this man was a violent psychopath. That he was cheating on JJ? Perhaps. But anything beyond that was out of the realms of possibility.

The thought of Will and Emily in a relationship was disturbing enough. What did that say about Emily? And yet Emily had been acting strangely, as had JJ and Garcia. Keeping something from the entire team.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid debated this in hushed tones in the hospital corridor, until they noticed JJ storm out of Emily's hospital room. Upset. Enraged. It only gave credence to the theory that Will and Emily may be involved with one another. On the one hand this was an extremely personal issue between JJ and her husband. But on the other hand, it threatened the cohesiveness of the team, and that threatened the safety of the team. And they were still no closer to finding Emily's attacker. Or a motive. Bringing to light secrets about JJ and Will's relationship was an unfortunate consequence of maintaining security of the team. Still, they would have to go about this delicately.

Hotch decided he would question JJ about this himself. He had a good relationship with her, built on mutual respect. He would question her alone to save her from the scrutinising glances of the team. Rossi and Reid would go question Will, without JJ present. That left Morgan to tackle Emily and Garcia,

"Are you up to answering some questions Prentiss?" Morgan asked awkwardly.

"You're not supposed to tell her things that happened, the doctors said it's important for her memory to come back on it's own." Garcia protested.

"It might never come back. And in the mean time, the person who did this is getting further away. I need to know who you were with. It's not an accusation against that person, but that person may have seen something, without realising." There was a trace of anger, frustration, in Morgan's voice. Something that he tried to hide, but could not. He could not deny that he was disappointed in Emily. A relationship with a man who was engaged to her best friend, her colleague? He expected better of her.

Emily was so frustrated with these insinuations that she could have cried. Instead, she turned from Morgan, ignoring him completely. "You know there wasn't anyone, Garcia." She insisted desperately.

"Don't look at Garcia, look at me." Morgan demanded. He sat by Emily's bedside, as Garcia stood helplessly behind him. "We're not not prying into your business. I don't care how you spend your free time. But for the protection of yourself, and the rest of the team, I need to know what happened that night. I understand there may be reasons that you don't want to tell me everything...."

"Reasons?" Emily asked, shaking her head in confusion.

Morgan was growing frustrated. Quickly. This was not a conversation he ever wanted to have with his colleague. "Look, Prentiss, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Quit wasting my time playing games with me!"

Emily felt anger burning inside her at the unfounded accusation. She was bewildered, confused. Why would Morgan believe she was intentionally leading him astray?

"Can you explain that you were wearing....rather skimpy lingerie that night?" Morgan demanded, as if he had a right to know the answer.

This whole conversation had taken an embarrassing turn. Is that what they were all so bothered about? "Have you never slept in your underwear Morgan? Never slept naked? Does it mean you were always entertaining someone?" Emily asked him.

"There were two wine glasses on the table." Morgan continued, choosing not to answer Emily's question about his sleeping attire.

Emily sighed. Embarrassing as it was, she would tell him the truth. "I do that sometimes, ok? It's like a game. It's pathetic I know. I pretend I'm waiting for someone. I pretend that I have someone to wait for. I do it a lot if you must know."

Morgan only shook his head. "We found a fingerprint one of the glasses." Morgan announced, hoping this would lead Emily to a full confession of her relationship with Will, and that he could get the hell out of there and leave Garcia there to pick up the pieces.

"And?" Emily asked.

"It belongs to Will La Montagne." Morgan announced.

Garcia gasped in surprise.

"Wait, you think...me and Will? ...What? ...No!"

"Physical evidence doesn't lie." Morgan said calmly.

Garcia felt the need to keep the peace, sensing this conversation was going to escalate out of control "So Will was there, that's all it proves." She told Morgan. "What has gotten into you?"

"Did Will say....that we...He and me...?" Emily's voice trailed off unable to finish the question.

"We are talking to him now. Though it is odd that he didn't mention that he was at your place that night." Morgan answered.

"What makes you so sure it was that night?" Garcia wanted to know. "He could have left that finger print another day."

Morgan turned to Emily "Does Will visit you a lot?"

"No!" Emily answered emphatically. "Will has never 'visited' me. Ever. Is that what you think? Is that what JJ thinks? That Will and I....?"

Emily doesn't have to wait for Morgan to answer, condemnation is written all over his face. Even Garcia is standing stunned by the latest information.

The thought of she and Will in a relationship was ridiculous. Disgusting. The thought that her team could think her capable of such a betrayal was even worse. But the thought that JJ actually believed this bullshit. That was just too much.

Emily turned her head from the questioning shocked questioning eyes of Garcia, and the angry judgemental eyes of Morgan. She took a deep breath, fighting back tears. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to believe this was all a horrifying, confusing, nightmare. But when she opened them again, nothing had changed.

In a swift move Emily threw back the bed clothes and stood to her feet, yanking the the IV from her arm.

"Emily, No." Garcia protested. She reached forward to take her friends hand. "We believe you, we will sort this all out, I promise, Just get back in bed, You shouldn't be walking around like this. The doctors said you need to rest."

Emily could feel the burning unrelenting pain across her abdomen as she stood to her feet. Like a thousand knives stabbing into her all at once. But it didn't really hurt her. It only served as a distraction for all the crazy things going on inside her head. As if it wasn't unbearable enough, humiliating enough, to lose JJ to that man. Now she was accused of having an affair with him? Did Morgan really think she was capable? Did Garcia? Did JJ?

Garcia gasped in horror at the sight of the bright blood seeping through Emily's hospital gown as the sutures were ruptured. "Emily, please, stop." Garcia begged.

Even though she was injured, Emily caught Garcia off guard with the force with which she pushed her aside, causing Garcia to stumble backwards in shock.

"Morgan." Emily heard Garcia call his name, as if she was pleading with him to do something.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Emily demanded as Morgan stood blocking the doorway.

"Just listen to Garcia, calm down, get back in bed." Morgan tried to convince Emily with words, hoping that was all it would take. But the determination in Emily's eyes ought to have made him realise that words would not be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dedication: For Anna and Lyss who inspired me to keep the story going._

_Disclaimer: The team remain completely brainless- worse than brainless really, it's downright embarrassing how stupid they are in this fic. Will is stupid too along with being crazy, and JJ is just....JJ. If that doesn't bother you then keep on reading...._

_Apologies for the delay in updating. Hope you like it:) _

________________________________  
_

"Stop it." Morgan is ordering her, gently but forcefully, as she struggles against his reluctant embrace. "I don't want to hurt you."

But Emily is too far gone to see any sense. To see that Morgan could easily overpower her in light of her injuries. That he wasn't about to let her out of the hospital in the state she was in.

He tries to explain this to her. "You know I can't let you walk out of here, this is crazy. Prentiss, please."

But his words fall on deaf ears. And although she isn't strong in her present condition, she is fiercely determined. And he is going to have to be a little rough with her to subdue her.

Garcia has stopped protesting to him to be gentle, to let her go. She is standing still in the corner, silent tears in her eyes. She flinches away as Morgan grabs Emily tightly and she gasps in agony.

Swiftly he picks her up, as gently as he is able, which isn't very gently with her kicking and screaming at him. And he places her down on the hospital bed. He had hoped that would be all it would take to break her, to make her see sense. He had hoped she would be too exhausted to keep fighting him. That she would give up and concede that they were right, she needed to calm down, she needed to stay in the hospital, to rest and recover. But Morgan's actions have only fuelled Emily's rage. He has to pin her down on the bed as she fights against him for her freedom. Morgan is still pleading with her. "Just stop."

Something flashes before Emily's eyes in that moment. So brief she wonders if she imagined it. She is lying on the floor, in her apartment, powerless, afraid. She feels the sharp stabbing pain of the jagged piece of glass as it pierces her. She looks up to see the face of the person towering over her. But everything goes black. And as quickly as the memory came, it has vanished.

It's enough to distract her from her fight against Morgan. She falls limp under his grasp, and hesitantly he steps away, looking down to her as she is huddled on the bed. He is thinking that she looks suddenly so small. So fragile. So not like the Emily Prentiss that he knows.

Morgan steps back, turning to Garcia, silently imploring her to do something. He has done his part, he has stopped Emily from walking out of the hospital. Let Garcia talk to her now, calm her down. Because Morgan knows he is decidedly out of his depth.

A little hesitantly, but earnestly, Garcia approaches the bed. She says nothing to Emily. She only sits by the bed, stroking Emily's hair. Emily is covering her face with her hands, as if she is ashamed. And although he can't see her face, Morgan can hear her quietly sobbing. Something in Garcia's silent kindness had broken her, in a way that Morgan with all his brute force could not.

He thinks to himself that maybe now Emily will answer him directly. Maybe now she has been broken to this point, he can get the truth out of her. He is almost ashamed of this thought, because she looks to shattered, that he feels guilty for the way he had spoken to her earlier. But didn't she understand that all of this, these questions, his frustration at not finding the truth, was all because they all cared about her so much. Because someone had hurt her, and they couldn't rest until they found that person. Until they had made sure she was safe.

He inches closer back towards the bed, but before he has even opened his mouth to speak, Garcia rebukes him. "Shut up."

At that point, a nurse enters the room. She stops in her tracks as she notes the blood from Emily's wound, the way Emily is there crying helplessly on the bed, flinching away from Garcia's touch. Swiftly the nurse orders them both to leave the room. Morgan half heartedly tries to flash his FBI badge but the nurse in unperturbed, threatening to call security. Secretly Morgan is relieved though, to leave the room, he is not sure he really wants to know anymore.

It's Garcia who looks at him, silently pleading "_Do something_" Her expression surprised that he has given in so easily when ordered to leave. He only shrugs, helplessly, and pulls her to her feet. She stops for a moment, and whispers something in Emily's ear that he can't quite make out. Then, without so much as glancing in Morgan's direction, she turns and walks out of the room, with Morgan following after her.

* * *

JJ is distracted as Hotch is speaking to her. She hasn't the time or the energy for this conversation with him. He has caught up with her in the hospital car park as she was desperately trying to get away, to find some space to think.

"I need to ask you some sensitive questions, with the understanding that this is about the case, Emily's attack, and nothing more that that." He tells her.

His expression is blank, as always, but he is uncomfortable. He is not quite able to look JJ in the eye. It makes JJ wonder if he knows about her and Emily. If he is about to start asking her all kinds of personal questions about their relationship. She shifts nervously from one foot to the other. She looks over her shoulder, wishing to be any place but under his scrutenizing gaze. If Hotch knew about her and Emily, sure it made her uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about it. Certainly lying to his face or trying to cover it up would only dig her in deeper. So she makes no attempt to conceal her unease. She is simply too exhausted to bother. And you wouldn't have to be a profiler in that moment to pick up on the fact that JJ was hiding something.

"Have you and Will visited Emily recently in her home?" Hotch asks.

"No." JJ answers. This is the sad truth. It had been months since she had been at Emily's place. Months since she felt like she was loved, like she belonged. She doesn't notice the inclusion of Will in the question as being odd.

"We matched a finger print, to a wine glass." Hotch tells her slowly, studying her face for signs of reaction.

This throws JJ for a moment. Was Hotch accusing her of hurting Emily? That was just insane.

"I mean, Emily and I are friends, I have visited her before, I think we drank wine once, maybe that's where the print came from." JJ's voice is shaky. What she means is '_I visited Emily every night, we drank wine, we talked, we ..did other things.'_

"No, It's not your finger print. It belongs to Will."

This throws her, Hotch can see straight away, it's news to her. And if JJ didn't already know that Will was at Emily's that night, then what was behind that bizarre scene of JJ storming out of Emily's hospital room? Why was JJ not able to look him in the eye? Why was she so nervous before him, almost guilt ridden? Something wasn't quite adding up. But Hotch could not quite put all the pieces together.

* * *

"Prentiss denied everything" Morgan reports to Hotch minutes later after JJ has left.

"Everything?" Hotch asks, wondering just how insensitive Morgan had been with his line of questioning.

"That Will was there that night. That she was....waiting for him." He finished awkwardly.

"Because she doesn't remember? Or because she isn't being truthful? Or because it really didn't happen?" Hotch wonders aloud.

"Not sure." Morgan answers. "But there is something going on. Something isn't right. If Will had never been there, why did Emily become so hysterical at the suggestion? I've never seen her like that, ever. Something is going on." Morgan concludes.

Garcia takes a deep breath. It's uncharacteristic of her to challenge him, to challenge any one of them. She knows that they don't value her opinions or insights into anyone. She sticks to her job and leaves the profiling to the experts. But Emily is her friend, and she can't stand here and let them talk about her like that. "Give her a break, she has been thorough a vicious attack! She is confused, she can't remember, and you're treating her like a criminal. So, of course she was upset."

"I was not treating her like a criminal" Morgan defends himself. He still felt bad about the way he had to tackle her to the bed to prevent her leaving the hospital and causing herself more injury. "She was not being upfront with me! If she has just answered my questions, I wasn't accusing her of anything..."

Hotch raises his hand to silence Morgan. There is no use bickering amongst themselves. It achieves nothing.

"There is definitely something behind this. JJ denied knowing anything too. She seemed genuinely surprised when I mentioned the finger print. But there is definitely something else going on beneath the surface, something I can't quite put my finger on. I get the feeling we've missed something big."

Garcia turns away at that point, knowing to much about Emily and JJ's relationship and afraid that the profilers will look into her eyes and see it.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She mumbles weakly, making a hasty exit.

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at." Will answers carefully as he stands face to face with Reid and Rossi. "It's not a crime that I sometimes..." He pauses, fishing for the right word "..._Visit_ ...with Emily, is it? Emily and I are close."

"Close?" Reid asks, disbelieving, and curious.

"I mean, Jennifer and I aren't married … yet. " Will remarks coldly.

Reid is shocked by this. Not because it's such a shocking admission for a man to make, that he has a girlfriend on the side. Or even that the girlfriend is his finances best friend and colleague. Reid is shocked because this man is the man JJ chose, the man JJ loves. He is supposed to treasure her, to treat her with respect. And hearing this casual admission of adultery as if it were nothing to be ashamed of makes Reid's blood boil. He isn't able to speak, and so Rossi continues the line of questioning.

"So you ..visited... Emily, that night in question, and you never mentioned this?" Rossi asked.

"I'm sure you understand, it's a sensitive issues, with Jennifer and all. And you all working together every day. I thought some things were best left private."

"Can you tell us what you remember from that night?" Rossi asks. Wanting to turn the conversation away from the awkward topic of Emily and Will's relationship, back to Emily's attack.

"You want me to draw you a picture?" Will asks incredulously.

"I was referring to after..." Rossi clarifies.

"After?" Will asks. "After I had finished with Emily, I came home to my finance, and did it all again."

The two men are trying to remain unaffected. After all, this is hardly the most diabolical man they had ever encountered. But it makes both men sick to their stomach, to hear their colleagues being discussed in this way. It makes them wonder how either woman could subject themselves to being treated in such a manner by a total jerk. They both deserved so much better. The whole situation is just too unbelievable for words. And so the two men stare blankly. To appear shocked would give Will some sort of satisfaction. Reid thinks to himself that in another situation he would have played along. He would have slapped Will on the back and said something along the lines of _'Wow, those two beautiful woman at the one time. Way to go_'. He would have made Will feel like he approved, to get him to loosen up, to keep talking. But he just can't. Talking about Emily and JJ like that, it's beyond his comprehension. All he wants, is to get the hell out of there.

"And you saw nothing? No one hanging around Emily's apartment? Nothing that may be of any use to the investigation?" Rossi manages to continue to line of questioning.

"Nothing at all." He answers smugly.

In other circumstances, alarm bells may have been going off. But this story was too preposterous. Too unbelievable. But overshadowing all that, it was just too uncomfortable for both men. They accepted, for the moment, Will's version of events. After all, Emily had no alternate explanation to offer. They thanked Will La Montagne for his cooperation, and fled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Broken Glass **_

_The absurdity of this plot knows no bounds, and yet this is by far the most popular of all the CM fan fic i've written (I find this a tad disturbing!) , so I shall continue. _

_For Lyssia and Anna with all my love. _

_And for everyone out there who has taken time to read and comment and somehow still enjoys the fic inspite of the unrealistic plot and the incredibly length of time between updates. You guys rock!_

_**Chapter 7**_

"There is something not quite right about that story." Rossi muses on the way home.

Reid shrugs. "Perhaps." He concedes. It shocks, even sickens him, but he can't find a conceivable reason why Will would make up such a story. "It is an extremely odd thing to fabricate. What's in it for him? And we're still no closer to finding Emily's attacker."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rossi replies cryptically. " I can't quite put it together, but I can't shake the feeling this is all connected somehow."

* * *

"Garcia!" Hotch calls sternly as he catches up with her.

She might have known she could not run from him. She might have known she could not hide. That slinking away like that would only attract more attention to herself.

She hasn't got it in her to do anything but turn and answer his authoritative command. Her hands are trembling. She really is not very good at this. "Sir?" She answers him nervously.

"This ends right now." He tells her slowly. He is angry. It strikes her that she hasn't seen him this angry, ever. And it doesn't sit well with her that his wrath is aimed in her direction- after all she is an innocent bystander in all this. She is only trying to do the right thing by Emily, By JJ.

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." She mutters under her breath. But she knows it is futile to pretend.

"You are keeping something from me. This is unacceptable conduct. You will tell me what it is, right now."

She feels bad, after all Emily and JJ's private life was not for her to share with the world. It was none of his business. She sees how heartbroken Emily still is, she wants to spare her friend from any further pain or embarrassment. But she simply must answer Hotch, there is no way around it.

"I don't know anything about the stabbing, or Will..." She tells him honestly.

"What exactly is it that you do know?" He enquires.

"I know," She begins confidently "That Emily was not 'with' anyone that night." She can't bring herself to say Will's name, the thought of Emily and Will together is too ridiculous for words.

"You know this how?" Hotch asks her.

"She told me, and I believe her." Garcia tells him. It's true, she does believe Emily. But not because Emily told her so. But because she knows Emily.

"Your loyalty to your friend is commendable, but that's not good enough. She hit her head, she doesn't remember." Hotch dismisses her instantly.

Garcia shrugs. Part of her wants to defend Emily's honour, but she recognises this for what it is, a chance to let the conversation drop. "Well there you have it, Emily told me, I believe her, I'm sorry that's not enough for you."

"How would you explain the fingerprint?" Hotch wants to know, he is genuinely curious what she makes of this.

"I can't." She admits.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"This whole thing bothers me!" She insists as she turns from him to hide the tears in her eyes. Everything was such a mess, she hated seeing Emily in that state, she hated the questions, the suspicions, the team turning on each other, she hated , had always hated, being caught in the middle between Emily and JJ.

Hotch can see she is close to breaking, he keeps pushing a little further. "The fact is, Garcia, that Will was in Emily's apartment that night. And both he and Emily lied about it."

"Emily didn't lie, she doesn't remember!" Garcia defends her friend.

Hotch silently concedes that this may be true. He had spoken to Emily, she had not given any indication that she was being dishonest. "Alright, Emily does not remember. We can't blame her for blocking the whole thing from her consciousness, cheating with her best friends fiance, I'm sure she isn't proud of that." He doesn't truly believe the things he is saying, he is only trying to provoke Garcia into telling him what she knows.

"And you call yourself a profiler..." Garcia remarks bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief. She is frustrated now, being put on the spot. She is afraid of the damage she will do, to Emily, to JJ, their reputation, their careers, to Emily's already broken heart. She doesn't want to be the one to spill the secret. It is something that should have come from Emily or JJ themselves, and if they are still keeping it from him then they must have their reasons. And, quite honestly, she can not believe she has to spell it out for the man. Just how blind has he been all these months? Emily had never been the slightest bit interested in any man, let alone Will La Montagne. Emily had only been interested in JJ.

"I'm sorry, I'm obviously missing something here." Hotch speculates. He is frustrated too.

"Damn right." She tells him.

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I know Emily, there was only one person in her life." Garcia tells him hesitantly. "And it was most decidedly not Will LaMontagne."

He looks at her, just stares at her, because he knows that is all he has to do to get her to continue.

"Emily isn't interested in men." Garcia explains awkwardly.

This part doesn't shock him, he had already suspected as much, and had it confirmed by JJ.

"That's all very well and good, but it does not discount the possibility..." He begins.

She can't stand any more of it, his stupid arguments about fingerprints, accusations about Will, she has finally reached breaking point. What's the worst that could happen? Could it be any worse than Hotch thinking Emily and Will were having an affair?

"It was JJ." She utters at last.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asks, confused. He hasn't quite followed her train of thought.

"The person Emily was seeing, was JJ. And only JJ."

It surprises him. She sees it instantly, and not often does she see that expression of surprise on Aaron Hotchner's face. He opens his mouth, as if he is about to speak. She waits, but there is only silence before he turns and briskly walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Broken Glass **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_'I believe you Emily'_ Garcia had whispered to her. '_Everything will work out, you'll see. I love you.'_

Garcia believed her. Believed in her. It should mean something to her. But it doesn't. The entire team think she is guilty. Of being with Will, of betraying JJ. Morgan spoke to her like she was a criminal. Hotch couldn't even look her in the eye, and JJ...what did JJ make of all this?

Everything is such a huge mess. Everyone is looking to her, demanding answers, explanations. And she has nothing to offer. She simply can not remember any of it. Emily trusts her team- they have good instincts. She trusts them a damn sight more than they trust her, so it would seem. In the darkness of the lonely night, every muscle in her weary body aching, her resolve finally crumbles. After all, no one else has faith in her, why does she have such unshakable faith in herself when she can not remember even a minute of that night? Perhaps the team don't trust her because she is simply not trustworthy. She allows that forbidden thought to cross her mind- perhaps it's all true. Perhaps she is guilty. And once she's let the thought in, she can not push it aside. It takes over, filling her with panic and dread and horror.

She knows she can not stay in the hospital, can not face the prying questions of a team who don't believe a word she tells them anyway. She can not face JJ, not if JJ believes her guilty like the rest of the team do. Garcia is the only one who believes her. And Emily is forced to admit that Garcia is often too naïve, too trusting for her own good. It probably doesn't mean much that Garcia has faith in her.

It takes only minutes for her to convince herself that she is guilty. That she deserved this attack. So deserving is she of this suffering that she has stopped even asking who would do this to her. It simply doesn't matter. She knows there is nothing she can say to redeem herself in the eyes of her team, and even if she had a justifiable excuse- she can not remember what it is. The team are looking to her like they don;t know who she is anymore. It makes her feel like she herself doesn't know who she is. She just wants to be away from this, from them. To put it all behind her.

She knows they are likely stationed outside in the corridor. And so, under cover of darkness, as quietly as she is able, she makes her way to the window. She feels like a criminal as she slips outside and makes her way down to the ground in the stillness of the night.

* * *

JJ is visibly shaken when she returns home. Yet it is confusion more than anger clouding her gaze. Perhaps even jealousy. While she doesn't yet believe Will and Emily were intimate with one another- the fact of the matter is- is physical evidence doesn't lie. Will was at Emily's place. Will kept it from her. That alone is enough to make her blood boil.

"What the hell is going on?" She demands as she barges in their front door.

"I see your colleagues have been sharing their theories with you." Will remarks casually.

"Answer me. Now!" She demands.

"Jennifer," He begins calmly. It drives her insane when he calls her that. "There is no need to get upset. Think of the baby. Calm down."

She ignores his comments, and demands to know "What were you doing at Emily's place?"

He laughs then. It frightens her. She sees something in his eyes. Madness. Darkness. Something she has never seen before, but must have always been there.

"What do you think I was doing there for crying out loud?" He answers a question with a question.

"Stop playing games with me!" JJ yells at him.

Finally he shakes his head. "I wasn't doing anything with Emily that you haven't been doing with her, Jennifer. We're all adults, it's nothing to get upset about."

JJ can hardly form the words "You're saying...you and Emily?" She stumbles. It's all happening too fast. She can't keep up. Since when did Will even know about her and Emily? They never spoke of it. Was he jealous? And that's why he went after Emily for himself? Is that really what he is insinuating? It still doesn't sit right with her.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." Will admits, and he doesn't look the slightest bit sorry for a man just confessing to cheating on his beloved finance.

JJ finds rage and jealousy and betrayal boiling inside her. And yet it isn't Will she feels has betrayed her, it isn't Will she is jealous for. His revelations have shaken her world.

"Get out." She tells him calmly, but firmly. She has no room in her thoughts, in her life, for him.

When he makes no move she tells him again, yelling this time, picking up a glass from the kitchen counter. "I said get out, you bastard!" She punctuates this by throwing the glass down at his feet.

"Now, Jennifer." He protests, stepping away from the shattered glass on the floor. "That's hardly fair. Like I said, I haven't done anything with Emily that you didn't do first."

The truth of his accusation sickens her. She was the one seeing both Emily and Will at the same time. She was the one who got pregnant with Will's baby when it was Emily she loved. The one who broke Emily's heart by her engagement to Will. She was just as guilty as he.

She knows, deep down, that she deserves this. From him, from Emily. She treated them both appallingly. She knows too that Will La Montagne is a pig. She can expect no better from him. But Emily, she trusted. Emily she considered her best friend, if nothing else. She wonders if Emily wanted this all along, to give her a taste of her own medicine? To make her see just how bad it felt when the person you loved was with someone else?

No, she can't blame either of them for this. She knows she can't. But she is still angry, she is still hurt. Here she was, all this time, thinking of poor lonely Emily as the victim. Broken hearted Emily, pining away for her. Emily who supposedly didn't even like men. It makes JJ wonder if she knew Emily at all, and that stings her almost as much as the revelation that Emily and Will had been cheating on her.

And all she can think in that moment, is how much Emily must hate her, how much Emily must despise her, to do this to her. And while it hurts her beyond anything she has ever felt in her life- she knows she can't blame Emily for this. She knows, she deserved it. With that thought in mind, she gives up screaming at Will to get the hell out of her sight, and instead she turns silently and walks out into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**This is the original chapter 9 and ending to this fic. I wrote it at a very low point in my own life, and regretted ever since. It feels like cheating to delete this chapter all together. So I have left it here...You can read it if you want, I wouldn't recommend it. **_

_**But if you skip to the next chapter you will find Chapter 9 revisited and the story continuing in the way it was supposed to. **_

_**It's not just the horrendous character death at the end of this chapter that is terrible. It's the fact the story ended so suddenly with no resolution what so ever...But it IS cheating to just re write the ending...so if you rather take this ending as the end of the story that's fine too... **_

_**This story and the awful ending have haunted me ever since I wrote it, and I do apologise for it, for what it's worth. **_

_**Thanks to everyone out there who has written to me and encouraged me to continue the story. **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

Garcia finds her at the office, throwing files around the desk aimlessly.

"JJ?" She asks hesitantly from the doorway.

"Not now." JJ answers coldly, refusing to look up.

"Talk to me." Garcia pleads, stepping into the office slowly.

JJ stops her furious reorganisation of the files on her desk, and sits with her head in her hands. "I suppose I shouldn't be angry, I shouldn't even be surprised." She utters, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Garcia asks, confused. Placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Emily and...him." She can't even say his name, it makes her sick to her stomach.

"You don't really believe Emily and Will ….?" Garcia can't quite finish the sentence either.

"He admitted it to me, Garcia. Looked me straight in the eye and admitted it to me. God knows how long this has been going on for. How could I be so blind? And the worst thing is, I deserve this."

Garcia doesn't quite know what to say to that. "What did Emily say?" She asks.

JJ only shrugs.

"You don't think you owe it to her to hear her side of this? Maybe it's a misunderstanding?"

"A misunderstanding? There isn't much to misunderstand." JJ informs her bitterly. "My finance and my..." She can't find the word that fits what Emily means to her.

"JJ..." Garcia interrupts her. "How well do you really know Will?"

"Not well enough obviously, I never thought he was capable of cheating on me."

"It's just.."She hesitates.

"Spit it out, Garcia."

"His fingerprint was there, at Emily's place that night."

"I am well aware of that."

"I'm not a profiler, and this might sound crazy. But has it occurred to anyone that Will might have been the one to attack Emily that night?" Garcia finally voices the question that has eluded the entire team since the beginning.

JJ feels like someone has punched her in the face. The suggestion horrifies and sickens her. To think of Will, the man she went home to every night, the father of her unborn baby, capable of such a heinous act of violence against Emily.

And then, JJ takes a breath. And after a minute it sinks in. And somehow it feels better. Somehow it is easier to believe that her fiance (ex-fiance) is a crazy violent psychopath, than to believe Emily would betray her.

She grasps hold of this new suggestion of Garcia's, claiming it as the truth. "I have to talk to Emily." And she is out the door before Garcia even knows what's happening.

* * *

Every step is excruciatingly painful, and Emily is beginning to wish she hadn't been so foolish to leave the hospital. She doesn't even know where she is going. She can't bring herself to go home, to the place she was attacked. The place where she and Will supposedly...she can't even finish that thought. It makes her sick.

Everything in her is screaming out that she could never, ever have been with Will La Montagne. But everyone is so convinced. Her team, her family, the top profilers in the world. They can't all be wrong. Even JJ believes it. And it matters very little in the end if she is innocent or not. What matters is that no one believes in her. And she has no where to go.

She spies Garcia's can in the parking lot. Keys hanging tantalisingly in the ignition as Garcia had a very bad habit of leaving them. She doesn't stop to think about the consequences, only that she needs to get away, and here is her chance.

* * *

"It's after visiting hours." A nurse calls out after them, but JJ pays no attention. Her heart sinks as she bursts into the room to find Emily's bed empty. For a fleeting horror-filled moment she believes Emily has died.

"She left." The nurse explains.

"She left? What do you mean left? She is injured, she can't just leave!" JJ demands angrily.

"We found her gone a little while ago. Didn't sign herself out." The nurse shrugs, disinterested.

JJ turns to Garcia, panic rising in her voice. "What if Will came here, what if he took her?"

"Calm down for a second. I really think she just left. She tried to leave the other day, when Morgan and I were here. She probably just went home. We'll find her." Garcia tries to assure herself as much as JJ.

They two return to the parking lot to find Garcia's car missing.

"You left your keys in the ignition again?" JJ asks her, irritated.

"Emily took it." Garcia says.

"You think?"

"Maybe."

"Then she can't be far. We only got here a few minutes ago. Get in."

* * *

"Slow down" Garcia is pleading, holding on for dear life. She wants to close her eyes but can't quite bring herself to.

It hadn't taken long before they found Garcia's car, and Emily driving it, just like Garcia had predicted.

But JJ doesn't slow down. She is determined not to let Emily slip away this time. This whole thing had spun so far out of control. There was Emily, lying injured in the hospital. JJ should have been by her side. Not accusing her. JJ needs to make this right.

Will is responsible for this- but JJ blames herself. She had been the one to bring Will into their lives. To falsely promise herself to him when she loved Emily. She needs to explain. To apologise. To tell Emily she believes in her. To tell Emily she still loves her. To beg for forgiveness and a second chance. She can only imagine the things going through Emily's mind right now. How alone and confused and persecuted she must feel.

"You're only making her drive faster JJ, slow down!" Garcia begs.

Garcia doesn't see what happens next, because by that point she has closed her eyes involuntarily. She only hears the deafening crashing sound of car colliding with a tree. JJ sees everything. Right in front of her eyes, Garcia's car- with Emily in it- spinning out of control. It happens so fast, there isn't even time to scream.

JJ's heart is pounding in her chest as she runs towards the wreckage, with Garcia close behind her. Emily has been thrown from the mangled car, her body lying lifeless on the ground. JJ reaches for Emily's hand, calling Emily's name. Garcia is standing behind her, sobbing hysterically.

JJ reaches for Emily's face, stroking her cheek. Calling her softly. "Em?"

Emily's skin is too pale. Her vacant eyes staring eerily into space. "Emily!" JJ is shouting frantically now, realising that Emily isn't going to answer her. Realising that it's too late, Emily is gone. Emily is dead.

Emily's blood is all over JJ's hands. JJ grabs Emily by the shoulders shaking her and screaming her name over and over. Telling herself that this can't be happening. She can't live without Emily. Emily can't be gone before JJ had the chance to tell her all the things she should have told her right from the start.

Garcia tries to pull her away "JJ stop." She is pleading through the tears.

Emily's fingers are still warm, JJ grasps hold, tightly, She wont let go. She will just hold on. And everything will be ok. She isn't ever going to leave Emily again. She is just going to stay right here. She is oblivious to the blood pooling around her, the smoking wreckage of the car in the distance, Garcia's hysterical sobs behind her, and the shards of broken glass scattered around them. There is only Emily, the way it should have been. And JJ vows she is never, ever letting go.


	10. Chapter 9 revisited

_**Lengthy apologetic Author's note...**_

_One of my major regrets in my writing is the ending to this story._

_I wrote it during a difficult personal time, and really took my own pain out on Emily and JJ. It was an impulsive and stupid thing to do, and I have regretted it ever since, for more than one reason. _

_It turns out killing one of the major characters in the middle of everything, without resolving any of the (absurd) plot lines in the story was incredibly unsatisfying. It has always haunted me. Still, it feels wrong, and like cheating, to go over and replace the original chapter just because I regret it or people don't like it. _

_History can't be rewritten, life just isn't like that. Still, this story has been hanging over me, and I have received many comments and emails asking me to take the ending back and keep going. I won't erase the original ending completely, much as I would like to, I feel I need to leave it there as a reminder to me to be careful with my words. And it also feels like cheating to just be able to erase one of the biggest mistakes i've ever made. It should stay there. But I have continued the story here... For the many people who have asked and encouraged me- so this is a re- written chapter 9 – continuing from the ending of chapter 8. _

_If you don't want to read it, then please don't. _

_I'm the first to acknowledge that the ending to this fic was horrible. Not even so much for killing Em, but for the way it all just ended with no resolution to anything. I appreciate the support of all the people who told me so in a honest and respectful way. However the people who wrote me abusive emails and death threats were not appreciated in the least. It is, after all, just a story. And sad to say those few messages kept me away from this fandom for a long time. Even now it is with the greatest hesitation and sense of foreboding that I revisit this fic. I don't expect everyone to like everything, and I've always been more than happy to receive constructive feedback, and hear the things people don't like about the story as well as what they do. I am just hopeful that there won't be any more abusive or threatening messages. _

_So, for anyone who is willing to erase the last chapter from your mind and continue on with the story, Here is Chapter 9 – revisited. _

_Xoxox_

_CC_

_**Chapter 9**_

Garcia finds her at the office, throwing files around the desk aimlessly.

"JJ?" She calls hesitantly from the doorway.

"Not now." JJ answers coldly, refusing to look up.

"Talk to me. Please JJ." Garcia pleads, cautiously stepping into the office.

JJ stops her furious reorganisation of the files on her desk, and sits with her head in her hands. "I suppose I shouldn't be angry, I shouldn't even be surprised." JJ utters in defeat, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Garcia asks, perplexed. She places her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Emily and...him." JJ can't even say his name, it makes her sick to her stomach.

"You don't really believe Emily and Will ….?" Garcia finds that she can't quite finish the sentence either.

"He admitted it to me, Garcia. Looked me straight in the eye and admitted it to me. God knows how long this has been going on for. How could I be so blind? And the worst thing is, I deserve this."

Garcia doesn't quite know what to say to that. "What did Emily say?" She asks instead.

JJ only shrugs.

"You don't think you owe it to her to hear her side of this? Maybe it's a misunderstanding?" Garcia suggests.

"A misunderstanding?" JJ scoffs bitterly. "There isn't much to misunderstand. My finance and my..." She can't find the word that fits what Emily means to her. Meant to her.

"JJ..." Garcia interrupts her. "How well do you really know Will?"

"Not well enough obviously, I never thought he was capable of cheating on me."

"It's just.." Garcia hesitates a moment as the thought forms in her mind.

"Spit it out, Garcia."

"His fingerprint was there, at Emily's place that night."

"I am well aware of that, thank you."

"I'm not a profiler, and this might sound crazy. But has it occurred to anyone that Will might have been the one to attack Emily that night?" Garcia finally voices the suggestion that has eluded the entire team since the beginning.

JJ feels like someone has punched her in the face. The suggestion horrifies and sickens her. To think of Will, the man she went home to every night, the father of her unborn baby, capable of such a heinous act of violence against Emily.

And then, JJ takes a breath. And after a minute it sinks in. And somehow it feels better. Somehow it is easier to believe that her fiance (ex-fiance) is a crazy violent psychopath, than to believe Emily would betray her. Suddenly it seems to preposterous to imagine Emily and Will together. There is some other explanation for the way Emily was dressed, the two wine glasses. It doesn't matter what. The point is- Emily would never betray her with Will. And JJ turns over the possibility in her mind that Will was the one who attacked Emily. She thinks over the cold madness in his eyes earlier that day. It's all too plausible. It makes her sick. But not nearly as sick as picturing Will and Emily together.

JJ grasps hold of this new suggestion of Garcia's, claiming it as the truth. "I have to talk to Emily." And she is out the door before Garcia even knows what's happening.

…...

Every step is excruciatingly painful, and before she has even reached the car park, Emily is beginning to wish she hadn't been so foolish to leave the hospital. She doesn't even know where she is going. She can't bring herself to go home, to the place she was attacked. The place where she and Will supposedly...she can't even finish that thought. It makes her sick. She hasn't a car even if she had somewhere to go. And so she walks aimlessly.

Everything in her is screaming out that she could never, ever have been with Will La Montagne. But everyone is so convinced. Her team, her family, the top profilers in the world. They can't all be wrong. Even JJ believes it. And it matters very little in the end if she is innocent or not. What matters is that no one believes in her. And she has no where to go.

…...

Garcia is out of breath by the time she reaches her car, just in time to watch JJ speed away. Her hands are slightly shaking as she reaches for her phone. The full reality of the words hadn't sunk in until she replayed them in her head. She hadn't even realised she was thinking it until the words came out- _Maybe Will was the one who attacked Emily? _She can tell from JJ's reaction that it's more than possible Will is capable of such a thing. It makes so much more sense than the other absurd scenarios. It leaves a couple of unanswered questions though- Who had Emily been entertaining that night if not Will? And the more disturbing mystery than that- What on earth had JJ been doing with a man like Will La Montagne in the first place?

Garcia knows she has to call Hotch, to warn him, because Emily and JJ both might be in danger.

"What is it Garcia?" He answers. He is not particularly friendly, that's not unusual, but this time there is anger in his voice. However, she has no time to dwell on their earlier conversation.

"Sir, I was just talking to JJ, And I know it's not really my place..."

"Get to the point." He orders.

"JJ and I, we were just wondering, what if Will attacked Emily?"

She can almost hear the thud over the phone as the penny finally drops in his mind.

…...

When the team arrive at the hospital, they are informed by a nurse that Emily is gone.

"Gone?" Echoes Reid quietly, instantly assuming 'gone to a better place.'

"She left. Against medical advice. Discharged herself. About an hour ago." The nurse explains.

"She is injured, you just let her walk out of here?" Rossi demands.

The nurse only shrugs.

"We are too late, Will has her." Reid utters bitterly.

"Maybe not." Morgan interjects. "I think it's possible she just left. She tried to leave the other day when Garcia and I were talking to her. Has anyone tried calling her phone? Calling JJ?"

"Emily's phone is switched off, and JJ isn't answering." Reid informs them.

"Get Garcia to track down JJ's cell phone location." Hotch orders.

…...

It's quite by accident that JJ catches sight of Emily in the hospital car park as she had been on her way up to the hospital ward to visit Emily.

"Emily." JJ calls out, and the name rolls off her tongue so perfectly. How she has missed that name. For a moment, as she catches sight of Emily from behind, she forgets all that has transpired in the past days. She calls out, and half expects Emily to turn to her and smile, to run to her and embrace her.

But Emily turns at the sound of her own name, out of surprise more than anything. And the darkness in Emily's eyes brings JJ sharply back to reality. It pierces her like a thousand knives. It makes her stop in her tracks, for just a moment. But it doesn't make her turn and walk away.

"Emily." She says again, cautiously, softly. She is lost for where to begin. JJ takes a hesitant step towards Emily, and Emily quickly backs away.

"Emily please, we have to talk, I want to apologise."

Emily says nothing. She had always been gifted in the silent art of communication. Her icy stare never wavers. JJ flinches and looks away, inspite of herself. She takes a deep breath and steps towards the other woman. She hasn't quite the courage to stare Emily in the eyes. Not after everything. Not with the oppressive crushing weight of guilt pressing down on her. With her eyes cast slightly downward, JJ can feel the full force of Emily's stare burning into her. JJ's eyes catch sight of the slight movement of Emily's right hand. It takes a minute for JJ to realise that Emily is reaching for her gun.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing?" JJ exclaims.

Emily hadn't even realised she was reaching for her weapon. It was a reflex. An instinct. She felt threatened. In any case, she doesn't find her gun, being that she has just left the hospital. She has nothing in her possession but the clothes on her back. She feels her heart rate quicken at the realisation that she is defenceless.

"Leave." Emily says to her. She tries to make it sound menacing and forceful, but she sounds only weak and afraid.

"Emily, please listen to me. Give me a chance to explain. To apologise." JJ pleads, but it falls on deaf ears.

Emily backs up against a brick wall. JJ has her cornered, there is nowhere to run. Besides, she can barely walk let alone run. JJ would catch her in seconds. She has nowhere to hide. Emily Prentiss thinks of herself as strong. She prides herself on the fact she can look the starkest horror in the face day after day and never flinch. People think she is cold. Heartless. But she merely learned a long time ago that the only way to survive was to compartmentalise everything. To shut it away in a deep dark place in her mind, and never visit it again.

She tries, in that moment, to stand firm. She closes her eyes and chases herself through compartment after compartment in her mind, trying to find refuge. But JJ, damn her, has managed to invade every single dark private space in her mind. There is no refuge. Not from her. Not from this. She feels a sharp pain in her side, and suddenly she is back in that moment of darkness. _She can feel the piece of glass as it pierces her flesh. She recalls the fear, the agony, she recalls feeling the perpetrator so close to her, she can feel their breath against her skin. But she can not recall the face of her attacker. She wills herself to focus, to remember, but everything is foggy in her mind. There is only dark confusion. _

She is startled back into reality as she feels JJ's hands upon her, gently grabbing her wrists. But this time, Emily is not afraid. Something in the other woman's touch puts her instantly at ease, in spite of everything.

"Emily." JJ says, gently but firmly. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers. This time it is she who can't make eye contact as she feels tears forming in her eyes.

"No." JJ tells her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who is sorry."

JJ is overwhelmed by the look of haunted vulnerability in Emily's eyes. It's something she has never seen before. It's something she feels responsible for. All she wants is to make it go away, but she doesn't know where to start.

"It's ok, I will explain everything. This is all a big mis understanding. Come with me back to the hospital. Everything will be ok. All that matters is that you're safe now."

"No." Emily tells her defiantly, as she pulls herself free from JJ's grasp."I'm not going back there."

"I will take you home then. We can talk." JJ suggests, trying not to be insulted by the coldness in Emily's voice.

"No." Emily tells her, shaking her head slowly. "Not there."

JJ pauses for a moment. She can understand Emily wouldn't want to go back to the place she was attacked. And she can hardly invite Emily back to her own house. The house she shared with Will. Finally, it hits her.

"OK. I know somewhere that's safe, we can talk. Please Emily, just come with me and talk to me. Please."

It's not that she is entirely convinced that going with JJ is such a bright idea. It's more the fact that she has no where else to go. That, and the fact that she has never been able to refuse JJ anything. Not when JJ is standing so close, not when JJ is touching her so gently, not when JJ puts her arm around her.

JJ hasn't been this close since she left Emily for Will. She certainly hasn't touched her. Emily knows its wrong. But she can't help but miss JJ's touch. She can't help but think she would follow JJ to the ends of the earth. All she wants is all this to go away. She wants to turn back time. She wants to bury her head in JJ's embrace and let go of every last terrible thing that has ever happened. She doesn't want to think about anything anymore. She has had enough of questions, of talking, of accusations and guilt and blame. She just wants JJ to hold her. So, this time, she doesn't pull away as JJ pulls her close and leads her towards the car. She rests her head on JJ's shoulder and walks silently beside her.

It doesn't occur to JJ that Will might be following, might be watching them. It doesn't occur to her that the team might wonder where Emily had disappeared to from the hospital. All that matters is Emily, she has to talk to her, to find out if it really was Will who attacked her. She has to apologise for not believing Emily. Apologise for the way she broke her heart, the way she ditched her for Will of all people. She has to find a way to make Emily forgive her. And maybe, just maybe, she can win Emily back.

She doesn't notice that her cell phone has inadvertently fallen out of her pocket, and sits discarded on the muddy ground of the car park.


End file.
